I'm gonna be sick
by Stella laLuna
Summary: What would you do if your parent's died out of the blue? Alfred's idea isn't sane, but it's what he thinks will keep his little sister safe. Fem!Canada, England, and N.Italy! T for the Fu*K word. This has been discontinued. I'm sorry. You can read but don't get too involved.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

How the hell am I supposed to know this stuff? I mean, it's English class. How can it be this hard?

"Psst. Grace" She looks up at me, her gray eyes glaring. "What'd ya come up with for a thesis?"

"Fuck off" She hisses. She's never really liked me. She's one of the few people here that hate me. I groan and look back at my desk to see an empty test packet; void of any writing other than the bright blue pen marking the line where my name goes.  
>Why do I have to take this class in the first place? I've grown up here all my life, I know the English language fine! I can read, I can write in cursive. What else is there I need to know?<p>

"Alfred" I look up from my paper, and I see a rare but solemn expression on my teacher's face. "Bring your stuff" I stand up from my desk and I sling my back-pack over my shoulder.  
>My pencil and Test packet crumble up in my hand, and I walk to the front of the class room.<p>

"Leave the packet on my desk." He says, and I hear people whisper behind me. I leave my packet where he said, and I turn toward the door to see one of the school's security guards standing in the doorway, a very grim and dark look on her face.

"Follow me Mr. Jones" I swallow hard, and I clutch the strap of my pack tightly.

"Okay" She takes me out of my classroom and into a deserted hallway. She gives me a sad look, and I can't help but feel my chest tighten. "Is there a problem?"

"You're needed in the office. That's all I'm allowed to say" I feel my stomach turn, and I know something bad is about to happen.  
>When we reach the office, I see another security guard standing by the front doors.<p>

"Mr. Jones, please come with me. You've been excused from the remainder of the school day" What the hell is going on? He leads me from inside the school to a cop car, and I feel my heart race as I get into the back seat.

"Where are we going?" His fist turning and starting the car is his answer, and he pulls away from the curb.  
>After five minutes of watching buildings and other cars go by, I break the silence.<p>

"So you take me out of class, pull me into a cop car and start driving me somewhere without telling me" Again, he doesn't respond. "Dude, are you ever going to talk?" More silence. "Hello?" I wave my hand up by the front seat, but he keeps his eyes on the road. "You are the most boring cop I've ever met."  
>I slouch back into my chair and I cross my arms. I wish I had a burger. Lunch is right about now and I'm starving.<p>

When the car stops at a red light, out of the corner of my eye I see a red and gold arch. My body flies to the window and I stare out through the thick glass.

"Can we stop by for a bite to eat?" I lick my lips when we drive by the entrance to the parking lot, but when we don't pull in I fall back onto the seat. "You're so mean" I grumble. I feel the car slow to a stop again, and I look up to see the Police station standing tall and dark. It casts a shadow over the car, and I can tell it's dropped a few degrees.

"Follow me" The cop opens my door, and I step outside to walk up the concrete steps and into the building. I swallow hard as people sitting at desks look up from their files and papers. A man looks up from his bound hands, and I catch sight of a sneer.  
>Three gauges rest in his ear and four piercings circle beneath his eye. A green tattoo of some kind of reptile winds up around his neck and disappears under the black hem of a skull cap. He's some kind of bad guy, that much is obvious.<p>

I shiver, and I hitch my back-pack up higher on my shoulder.

"Is this Alfred?" A woman with long brown hair steps out of an office, and she gives me a warm smile. The smile is fake. I can tell that much. "Hi, My name is Ms. Andrew. You can call me Lucile" She holds out a hand, and I stare at her.

"Why am I here?" She swallows hard and nods at the man who delivered me.

"If you would follow me" Her smile makes my heart skip a beat, and my palms begin to sweat. A knot forms in the back of my throat and I feel my pulse pounding in my ears with every step.

We walk down a long hallway, a few windows letting in light and small billows of dust clouds floating around the area.

"Alfred, I want you to know that something has.. Happened" She stops, and has me sit down on a bench. She knits her hands together, and I look up at her. The knot tightens; making me grip the hard wood handle of the small bench.

"W-what?" I don't intend on sounding afraid, but I do anyway.

"Your parents were killed his morning..." Her voice trails off, or at least I think it does. I stop listening and I shake my head. She reaches up to touch my shoulder. I pull away, and I feel a hand snake up to my throat.

"Oh god" My voice is torn and quiet, and I feel something inside snap. No tears come. None. All feel is numbness inside my chest and an ever growing knot in my stomach.

"We still need you ID their bodies, just to be sure." Her hand rests on my crumbled fist, and she pulls me up from the bench and toward a door. When I walk in, I see a window looking into a room with two rows of things- _people_- resting beneath pale blue sheets of fabric.  
>Someone wearing gloves and a smock comes up and pulls back the sheets.<p>

My stomach lurches, and I cover my mouth with my hand.

"I'm gonna be sick"

* * *

><p><strong>HEY everyone! I know, I know. Bad Stella! No writing new stories, "We're all waiting for the next update of German Warfare!" Well you guys can calm yourselves down, because a new chapter of it will come as soon as I can. This is something I came up with about a month ago when I was watching a rerun of CSI: New York. Anyway, I hope you guys like it, and show me you like it andor want me to upload the next chapter by reviewing.**

** I need your thoughts in order to quench my thirst for criticism! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

"Alfred?" I stand in the doorway, and I feel her entire classes eye's fall on me. "What are you doing here?" My sister whispers, trying not to have the attention turn to her.

"We're going home" I don't look away from her eyes, Mom's eyes, and I feel my right eye twitch. "Get your stuff, come on"

"She can't leave"

"Are you going to stop me?" I stare at the French teacher, and I see him swallow hard. His eyes are filled with worry, and I walk to my little sister to grab her wrist and pull her from the class room.

"Alfred, let go of me-"

"We're going home" I drag her into the hallway, and she looks at me with fear. I hate it when that look is in her eyes. But I don't want her in here. Not when- _it_ - happened.

"We're going home, Mattie" I call her by her nickname, and she looks at me with fear.

"Alfred..? What's going on?" I don't answer, and I go to her locker.

"Open it and get your stuff. We're going home" I repeat the single phrase, not trusting my voice to say anything else.  
>She starts to put in her combination when I hear a door open. I see the French teacher coming out of his room and a few other students from her freshman class poke their heads out of the doorway.<p>

"You are not leaving this school" He points to us and grins his jaw.

"Get your stuff" I repeat, and she pulls out her backpack. I grab her wrist and I head down the opposite end of the hallway.

"Stop!" He shouts. I grab her back-pack from her hands and sling it over my shoulder.

"Run Mattie. Run" I whisper, and she breaks out into a sprint down the hall toward the school exit.

* * *

><p>"What is going on?" I sit on my bed with my face buried in my hands. "Alfred!" She screams and I look up with tears welling in my eyes. "What are you not telling me?" I shake my head and stare at her. How can I tell someone so small? She's only fifteen. She shouldn't be exposed to something like this. Not yet.<br>And I'm not ready to say it aloud.

"Alfred?" She sits down next to me, and I swallow hard. "What's going on?" Her voice has returned to it's quiet and calm tone, but I feel a sharp edge of anger in her words.

"Pack your things" I've been thinking about this since the police dropped me off at home. I already packed our things; clothes, food, money. All I need is for her to get the things she needs.

"What-"

"Just go get Kumajiro. We're leaving"

"What about mom and dad?"

"They're not coming home" She stares at me. I can't tell her what's really happened. She's so delicate. So.. small. It will snap her heart in half. "Just go get Kumajiro and the other things you might need" She walks from my room in silence and I stare at my floor.

This is horrible. But we can't stay here. The only reason I wasn't totted off with Child services was that I had to get Matilda. They'll be here in an hour. We have to be out of town in half that time.

"Alfred?" I hear her voice come from the hallway, and I look up from the floor to see her holding the stuffed polar bear tightly to her chest. "Where are we going?" Her violet eyes stare at me with so much worry that I bite the inside of my cheek to keep myself from crying.

_"Be strong"_ I think to myself. "We're gonna go see some old friends" I lie with a smile, and she swallows hard.

"O-okay"

"Let's go- Got everything?" She nods and I pick up two ruck sacks I found in dad's old hunting closet filled with our belongings. He wont, I mean, wouldn't mind us using them. "Out the back way, we don't want Ruby catching us" Ruby lives in the neighboring apartment, and she's always getting into everyone's business and calls the cops at the slightest bit of yelling.  
>I gently push her out the door, and I turn back to look around my room one last time.<p>

The first foul ball I caught from a game rests on my shelf, along with my trophies from Baseball and family photos. My old superman doll rests on the window frame and I hold in my laughter. It's so worn and beaten up, it looks like a dog toy.  
>I snatch one of the photos off the shelf, and pluck the old fashioned black and white paper from the silver frame. It's a photo of when Matilda had just been born, and we were getting our Christmas picture taken. I was two then, and I was allowed to hold her in my lap.<p>

I smile and slide it into my pocket.

"Why are we leaving?" Matilda's voice pulls me from my thoughts and I close the door behind me.

"So we'll be safe" She furrows her brow but doesn't question me. "Come on" I open the back screen door leading out to our patio and I unlock the fire escape.

Once safely on the ground, we walk through the alleyways, avoiding any personnel. I should have brought my old BB gun, just for some kind of protection.

"Alfred?"

"What Mattie?" I look down at her to see she's shivering.

"I'm cold" She hugs her bear and hunches her shoulders. I sigh, and check my watch. We've been walking for a while. It's well after nine, and the sun has gone down measurably.

"We're almost there" I say, and she nods. I give her my jacket anyway, and I breath through my nose to manage the stinging of cold air over my bare arms and exposed skin.

"Where are we going?" I sigh.

"We'll be there soon" I lie. I don't know where we're going. All I know is is that I've never been in this part of town before; It's darker, grittier. And I feel like I'm being watched.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone! A special thanks to Darkluvumbreon for your review and those of you who Favorited or Put this story on your Alert. Even though others didn't review, It made me feel special that you would want to keep tabs on my story *le Blush*<strong>

**I hope you guys liked the second chapter, and again sorry I'm taking so long on updating my other story! It's just so difficult to think of a new 'mini-plot' in a few short days for a chapter or two. :P**

**Anyway I want to wish you all a Monday Thursday, Good Friday, Passover, and Easter! (I looked up all the holidays in April to make sure I didn't leave anything important out) OR, Happy Normal Thursday Or Friday or when ever you're reading this Day! **

**:D**


End file.
